Barbarian
BARBARIAN: Armor-Medium Weaponry- 2h-Axes and 2h-Maces ' '''Barb’s are strong brutal warriors that specialize in destroying their targets with heavy attacks. They use only Axes, Maces, and Medium Armor but their very high HP count can make them good Tanks in groups. Their high HP is largely increased by battling Unarmed with their fists due to '''Pillage'. They also have abilities that generate high threat that also require the character to be unarmed. Pillage 'can be increased up to +60% HP with ''Vigor Specialization. Most of their DPS attacks are few and with long cooldowns but very strong. There exists pairs of like abilities each for Mace and Axe generally matching each other but differing in areas. Fist DPS (Brawn) focuses mainly on speed rather than brute strength like ''Rage '' does. ''Main Class Thematics: ''Blood, Rage, Strength, Brutality. ''Strong Points: ''High HP, Strong Attacks. ''Weak Points: ''Medium Armor, Slow cooldowns, Only 2 Handed Axes and Maces available as Weps. Many abilities, Unlike most Melee abilities require a quick charge time to launch. ''ABILITIES'': '''Starting Abilities: Bash: '''(Requires Mace) A strong melee attack that bashes the enemy causing +50% weapon damage. Has a 10% chance to stun the enemy for 1 sec. 3 second cooldown. '''Pillage (Passive): Increases your HP by 40% when unarmed. Roar: 'Shout in vigor to your enemies in a 5 yard radius making them cower in fear for 3 seconds. This causes a large amount of threat. 30 second cooldown. (2) '''Rage: '''Increases your total DMG output by 10% . Only one Rage may be active at a time. (2) '''Punch: '(Requires Unarmed) Punches the target for XX Small-DMG. (2) 'Chop: '(Requires Axe) Chops the enemy for +50% weapon damage. Has a 10% chance to cause an additional XX DMG over 10 seconds. 3 second cooldown. (4) '''Brawn: '''Increases your Hand-to-Hand Attack Speed by 40% for 10 seconds decreasing 2% every second it's active. 20 second cooldown. (8) '''Knuckles: (Requires Unarmed) A strong Hand-to-Hand ability that hits for XX Large-DMG and generates a lot of Threat. 6 second cooldown. (10) Blood Rage: 'Increases your total HP by 20% and decreases the amount of DMG you take by 20%. Only one Rage may be active at a time. (10) '''Mock: '''Mocks the Target increasing the chance it will attack you. 3 second cooldown. (14) '''Smash: '(Requires Mace) Deals +50% weapon DMG to the target and inflicts it with "Smashing Blow" which decreasing the armor of the target by 20% for 8 seconds. In addition if you use Smash on a target that is inflicted with "Smashing Blow" It will deal +60% weapon DMG. 5 second cooldown. (16) 'Hack: '(Requires Axe) Deals +60% weapon DMG. 5 second cooldown. (20) 'Kick: '(Requires Unarmed) Kicks the Target for XX Large-DMG. 3 second cooldown. (28) 'Crush: '''Crushes the target in front of you regardless of targeting dealing +70% weapon DMG but dealing +10% weapon DMG to yourself. 8 second cooldown. (30) '''Hate Rage: '''Increases your Melee Critical Strike Chance by +15% and Melee Attack Speed by 15%, but decreases your weapon DMG by 20% (30) '''Shred: '(Requires Axe) Shreds the target with three quick attacks each dealing +10-20% weapon DMG. 3 second cooldown (34) 'Duke: '(Requires Unarmed) Put your dukes up giving a 30% chance to block oncoming melee attacks. Chance is raised by 1% for every XX HP you have. Lasts 4 seconds. 8 second cooldown. (34) 'Swift Rage: '''Increases your hand-to-hand attack speed by 30%. Only one rage may be active at a time. (40) '''Vigor (Passive): '''When battling Unarmed and while Blood Rage is active you generate 10% of DMG you deal from your Punch, and Kick ability into Health. (40) '''Bane: '''Hits the target with a devastating Melee hit that causes +70% Weapon DMG and has a 50% Crit Chance (Increased by your own personal Crit Chance). Bane may only be used if the target is below 20%. 20 second cooldown. (40) '''Berserk Rage: '''Increases the DMG done by your Axe and Mace abilities by 30%. Only one rage may be active at a time. (48) '''Fearful Fist: '(Requires Unarmed) Slams the opponent with a strong Hand-to-Hand attack that deals XX DMG. DMG is doubled if you are under the effect of '''Hate Rage or Berserk Rage. (50) Death Rage: '''Increases your total DMG output by 30%. Only one rage may be active at a time. (50) '''Skulls Smash: 'Smash the opponent in the skull dealing +60% Weapon DMG and stunning it for 2 seconds. 6 second cooldown. (50) '''Break: '(Requires Unarmed) Hit the target straight with your fists breaking their bones dealing XX DMG and XX Large-DMG over 8 seconds. 5 second cooldown. ____ '''SPECIALIZATION (1 point awarded every 2 levels after you reach level 5) Brawn (DPS),Vigor (Tank), Rage (DPS) Brawn: Focuses mainly on speed and battling unarmed. Vigor: Focuses mainly on HP & Tanking unarmed. (HP is the most important stat to a Barbarian Tank) Rage: Focuses mainly on heavy attacks and battling with Maces and Axes.